


Groundhog years

by Gan_HOPE326



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gan_HOPE326/pseuds/Gan_HOPE326
Summary: Harry Potter gets a second chance at living his Hogwarts years. And then a third one. And then... [200-ish words story for r/FanFiction's prompts]





	Groundhog years

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun at the expenses of one of the most common tropes of the HP fandom. No hard feelings - I, too, enjoyed "Oh God not again!" XD.

Albus Dumbledore had just finished overseeing this year's invitation letters when he heard a soft 'pop'. It sounded like an Apparition, but that couldn't be - such things were impossible on Hogwarts grounds for anyone without a deal of power he'd rather not imagine. Yet, when he turned around, someone he did see.

An eleven year old child, with a scar on his forehead.

"Harry?" he asked, tentatively.

The child didn't answer. He had a weary look, with wisdom beyond his years. He snapped his fingers, and in front of Dumbledore was summoned a bunch of historical knicker-knacks - including the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw, by the looks of it.

"Oh, my." he said.

"These are all of Voldemort's Horcruxes." said Harry Potter. "I purified them on their way here. The quest is won. _Again._ "

Dumbledore examined the items. "How did you...?"

"Years of training. _Thousands_ of them." answered the child. "They keep sending me back, professor. The first time, I was happy. With a second chance, I could save Cedric Diggory, Fred Weasley. I succeeded, but then it happened again."

"I saved Snape. Went back in time, saved Moaning Myrtle. Heck, I saved _Tom._ I redeemed him, he was crying and begging forgiveness for his sins. _But they keep sending me back._ Again and again."

Dumbledore's eyes got misty. He had heard of the horrible fate of some wizards who messed with Time, but this was beyond him.

"Help me, professor." whispered Harry, grabbing his vest. " _Please make it stop._ "


End file.
